


There we go

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kuroo is great at something, that something is embarrassing Kei</p>
            </blockquote>





	There we go

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff. I originally tried to do smut, but that didn't work out too well. I'm also in the crappiest block and this is all i could manage.

“You have a nice home…”

“Thanks…mi casa…your casa.”

Kei blanched at Kuroo’s horrible use of the Spanish language and looked around his room, noticing the numerous posters of different movies and such on his walls. Other than that, there was nothing really special about it, not counting the numerous lone socks thrown around the room.

Kuroo was sitting at his desk, working on something that Kei hadn’t bothered to ask about, with his legs crossed at the ankles, adorning a pair of soft lounge pants. His plain, gray shirt was a bit too small, showing a sliver of skin when he raised his arms to reach for something or when he shifted slightly.

Kei stayed silent, he couldn’t really find anything to say that wouldn’t seem completely cliché and stupid. He _was_ feeling somewhat…put off seeing as how Kuroo invited him over and now he was being ignored in favor of, well, something else.

Kei sighed and bounced lightly on the edge of Kuroo’s bed before he got up and walked over to Kuroo, trying to be discreet as he looked over his shoulder. There was a page of instructions set off to the side, and Kuroo looked to be building something that had quite a few parts to it. He didn’t look like he was getting very far either.

“Are you…almost done?”

Kei didn’t mean to sound like he was hoping for Kuroo to say ‘yes’, and definitely didn’t mean to feel disappointed when the other shook his head and sighed.

“Not really, this shit’s confusing.” Kei hummed and Kuroo rubbed his eyes and spun around in his chair, surprising Kei as he looked at him with a teasing grin.

“I haven’t been neglecting you, have I?”

Kei’s nose twitched and he felt his face get warm. He twisted his mouth and wished for the light blush to disappear.

“No, it was just weird with you being silent is all. I’m used to your chatter.” Kuroo whined and reached out for Kei’s waist, his fingers wriggling.

“Aw, don’t be like be like that Tsukki, come here.” He patted his lap and Kei made a disbelieving sound and was quick to turn away and make a swift escape to the bed, but his plan was thwarted when Kuroo jumped on the mattress after him, with a sound of ‘HAHA!’

Kei shot him an incredulous look and his eyes widened even further when Kuroo crawled over him, a lazy grin on his face.

“Hi Tsukki~”

“Why are you on top of me?”

Kuroo shot him an innocent look and tilted his head that made Kei wary to admit that he could fall for that look one day.

“Nothing odd, if that’s what you mean?”

Kei squinted in distrust because he obviously didn’t believe Kuroo at all. His eyes narrowed even more behind his glasses as Kuroo looked at the wall and slowly moved down so that he was sitting on Kei’s thighs.

“Hey, what are yo-“

Kuroo hushed him and Kei frowned as he watched the other fiddle with the hem of his shirt, and then moving to lift it up, just to show his lower stomach and navel.

Kei squawked embarrassingly and immediately moved to push the clothing back down.

“What’s wrong with you?!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and pushed Kei’s hands away.

“Nothing, I can’t admire your stomach?”

Kei shot Kuroo a look that obviously expressed his displeasure in the action and even the wording of his statement.

Kuroo hushed him again before he could verbally state his opinion and Kei was about to do it anyway when he felt soft lips press onto his skin and suddenly blow, making him screech at the tickling sensation.

“Did you just-just give me a raspberry??”

Kuroo didn’t look guilty at all and, instead, grinned, with a slight shrugging motion.

“You have an incredibly cute stomach Kei.”

“Don’t do that agai-MMFH!”

Kuroo chuckled lightly as a giggle spewed out of Kei’s tightly shut lips and didn’t waste another second as he pressed his lips right over Kei’s navel and blew again and immediately moved to a new place to do the same over and over again.

This time, a full on laugh escaped the other and hands were pressing into Kuroo’s hair in order to push his head away.

“Stop, stop stop!”

Kuroo laughed and moved up Kei’s body, kissing his reddened cheeks and wiping the tears that had fallen from his eyes. He removed his glasses, and kissed his eyelids before patting his cheek.

“You and that adorable laugh are gonna’ be the death of me.” Kuroo rolled off him and sat up, stretching, and then flopping back down while throwing a leg over Kei’s midsection and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pulling him in closer.

“Are you alright with sleeping over?”

Kei huffed lightly and shrugged. “I don’t particularly mind.”

Kuroo hummed his approval and laid a warm, heavy palm on Kei’s stomach, underneath his shirt.

“If you’re hungry-“

“Not really…”

Kuroo jumped up anyway though and Kei jerked with a gasp when he felt two light pats on his butt.

“Come on babe, gotta’ at least help me make my sandwich.”

“…never do that again…”

“Which one?” Kuroo waggled his eyebrows and made his way out of the room, leaving a blushing Kei to crawl out of the bed.

“You know which one!”

“Nah, I don’t think I do, sorry babe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes!  
> Also, please agree with me; Kei has the cutest stomach ever??? Look at it? Just adorable....  
> http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/664320


End file.
